Some distribution centers are designed to supply less than case lot quantities of a large variety of products to a number of different customers. The process of assembling orders for less than case lot quantities of products is generally referred to as "broken case order picking." These centers sometimes invest in automated order dispenser systems (AOS) to reduce cost and errors associated with broken case order picking.
A typical AOS is comprised of a central conveyor and a plurality of product dispensers mounted on either side of the conveyor. Each product dispenser is loaded with a particular product. A central controller causes the necessary dispensers to place on the central conveyor the correct quantity of the particular products required to fill the order. At the end of the conveyor, the products are packaged for delivery to the customer.
AOS have been used in the past mostly for products that are prepackaged in containers having a relatively fixed or immutable shape or geometry, such as, for example, products packaged in rectangular cardboard boxes. Product dispensers for products with a fixed geometry are relatively simple to manufacture and to operate reliably. Typically, products are dispensed from a channel in which they are stacked vertically. A pneumatically-operated piston or synchronized cog pushes the product through an opening at one end of the cartridge just big enough for one box. In this manner, the-product dispenser is said to "singulate" the stacked products into a product stream for single dispensing.
AOS generally have not been used to dispense so-called "soft" products because prior art product dispensers are not capable of reliably singulating them. Soft products have, to some degree, mutable geometries. Soft products might include, for example, shirts, dresses, underwear and the like, either unpackaged or packaged in flexible plastic wrapping. Prior art product dispensers typically utilize "aggressive" stripping techniques to singulate or prevent more than one product from being dispensed at a time. One example of such a system is the product dispenser previously described having an opening just large enough for the boxed product to pass through. Though the aggressive stripper works well with boxed or rigid products, soft products can easily "clog" or "jam" the opening in the channel. If the opening is made large enough to reduce significantly the possibility of clogging, friction between products may cause more than one product to be pushed out of the channel. These extra products are termed in the art "random multiples". This loss of control of the number of products dispensed is usually intolerable for a system that is designed to reduce errors in filling orders and to increase efficiency. A dispenser for soft products must provide the necessary product singulation.
Previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,361 provided solutions to many of these problems. However, additional improvements to this apparatus will provide improved vacuum control of products removed from a product stack and improved means for preventing random multiples within a product stream. Also the design of the hopper or cartridge mechanisms of this apparatus causes problems with the removal of the bottom product from the product stack.